Love To Hate You, Hate To Love You
by SerendipityDooDa
Summary: Tony Stark had a real dislike of Steve Rogers. But if this was true, then why was Tony currently macking face with the guy?
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark had a real dislike of Steve Rogers.

His "All American, Goody Two Shoes" attitude made him sick. He's such a prude, and always ruined Tony's fun. He was too serious for his own good, and was completely clueless about anything from the 21st century. It was like explaining things to a child. And it didn't help that Howard never shut up about the guy when Tony was growing up.

That bastard.

Tony straight up disliked Steve.

But if this was true, then why was Tony currently macking face with the guy?

Tony figured it was just because he had a few too many shots of whiskey. This sort of thing was the norm for him. Steve however wasn't able to get drunk because the super solider serum affected his metabolism and blah blah blah. So it confused Tony that Steve was kissing back. It meant it had to be of his own free will, right?

The kiss was rather sloppy, but the two both began to increase their interests in each other's lips. Tony was actually starting to enjoy this contact.

But wait!

Tony didn't like Steve, right? His tall, muscular frame?Those baby blue eyes that always stared back at him, commanding and driving him insane? The way he cooly lead the Avengers team into battle, even under the most extreme of pressures?

He hated that!

... Right?

Their lips parted from the kiss. Tony looked back at Steve, only to see him breathing heavier than normal. He said something to him, but all he heard was an unintelligible slur of words. Next thing he knew, Steve pulled him up and was helping him walk to somewhere. Tony's room most likely. Even Tony could tell he was drunk off his ass.

As they were trying to walk to his room, Tony lost his balance and grabbed onto Steve. What he felt was sort of soft, but incredibly firm. He looked up at Steve's face to see it red with embarrassment. Tony looked back to where his hand had grabbed to catch himself. He had grabbed himself a handful of Steve's rump. He giggled like an idiot when it finally clicked what he had done.

When they made it to Tony's room, Steve helped Tony to his bed and laid him down. He started to leave, but Tony grabbed onto his hand, pulling him back towards him. Tony tried to say something and it kept coming out as a slurred mess. Steve's face had a look of confusion until about the 5th time Tony tried to spit out what he wanted to say.

"Stay ...here with me Steve... Please stay...".

Steve looked surprised for a split second, but then shook his head.

"No Tony, you need to get some rest.".

He turned to leave again, but Tony still had a hold of his hand. Tony pulled Steve's hand towards himself and rested it on his chest, where his ARC reactor was. He looked up at the blonde, deep brown eyes wearing a slightly pleading look.

"No. Stay here with me...". His words continued to slur, but he sounded a little like a pouty child.

Steve gave Tony a disapproving look, but then sighed with defeat. He went to sit on the other side of Tony's bed.

Steve just stared at Tony, trying to figure out what he was playing at. Granted, he was REALLY drunk, but Steve had been around him plenty of times during his drunken escapades. None of them have ever ended up Tony kissing him out of nowhere and actually wanting Steve's company. When he was sober, Tony did nothing but bicker and disrespect him. He clearly had some problems with Steve for some all that though, Steve really admired the man.

For all the shit he talked, Tony was easily able to back it up. He was brilliant, and all the things he designed and built constantly left Steve in awe (though he rarely showed it to keep himself from looking like a complete idiot). Tony always seemed to be a glutton for punishment though. Disobeying orders in the field ticked Steve off a bit. The working for days on end without sleeping and the drinking himself to death made Steve feel terrible for him. Seeing Tony push himself basically to his last breath made him feel sad for the brunette.

He wanted to help him, but Sober Tony would never admit to needing help from anyone, especially Steve.

So why was Drunk Tony clinging to him, begging him to stay?


	2. Chapter 2

Tony couldn't control himself. He hated how he felt about the situation, but he couldn't think straight with the alcohol clouding up his brain. All he knew was that he wanted Steve close to him. He wanted to feel Steve there with him in that moment.

Tony grabbed onto Steve and started to pull him down to lay on the bed next to him. Steve was shocked at the sudden force Tony was using. He was pulled in towards Tony's body, arms wrapped around him and kisses being left down his neck.

Steve pushed Tony off of him, getting up to stand at the side of the bed. He looked at Tony, who was wearing a slightly dazed expression, and spoke to him with slight confusion and frustration in his voice.

"What are you doing?!"

Tony just looked at Steve with a half lidded smirk

"I'm just trying to have a little fun with ya, Cap'n.". He chuckled dryly.

Steve's expression turned to one of seriousness.

"No. No Tony. I'm not doing that, you're drunk. I have better morals than that. That would be taking advantage, and-"

"So, are you saying that you'd do it if I was sober?".

Steve got flustered. And he started to blush.

"What? No, that's not what I- Ugh, what is up with you?".

Tony looked at him surprised at the outburst.

Steve continued to explain himself.

"You act like a complete ass to me any other time, but now that your hammered you want to get 'intimately involved' with me?! Of all things?!".

Tony scoffed."Who says 'intimately involved'?".

Steve looked back and let out a sigh, lowering his voice.

"This isn't a game, Tony. Look, I actually care about you. Although you seem to normally hate my guts, I actually like you. And even though I kind of like the fact that you are wanting me with you right now, I know its only through clouded judgement... I know its not anything real.". His voice turned into one filled with frustration and slight sadness.

"To be honest, I don't even know why I am saying any of this to you now.". Steve continued.

" I know you'll just forget about it in the morning. Then you can go back to hating my guts for whatever reasons you do and I can go back to secretly caring about you like an idiot.".

Steve started to leave the room while Tony watched him with apologetic eyes. Steve turned back towards Tony one more time before leaving.

"Goodnight Tony...".


	3. Chapter 3

The piercing beeping noise of the alarm pounded in Tony's head, each time feeling like a brick to his face.

"Alright JARVIS, I'm up. Stop the alarmmm." Tony whined out, trying to stop the throbbing of his skull.

_ "Good morning to you as well, sir."_ the AI spoke cooly. _"It is 12:07 in the afternoon. Weather is partly cloudly, temperature is 78 degrees Fahrenheit. Agent Romanov and Agent Barton are away on a field mission, and Dr. Banner is away on some business for the next estimated 3 days."._

Thor was currently in Asgard, so that left only one other person whose didn't have a listed leaving from the tower for the day.

Oh shit...

Tony rubbed his hand down his face, groaning loudly. Of all the times he had to be left by himself with Captain Killjoy, why today? He got up out of his bed groaning once more, decided to shower, and just go and work on things in his workshop. At least he could go there and avoid Rogers for the day.

About 3 hours had passed. Tony was modifying bits and pieces in the gauntlet of his suit, music blaring in the background the loudest it could without causing the glass in the area to shatter. So far, he had successfully avoided any contact with Steve and had hoped it stayed that way.

But because fate seemed to enjoy messing with Tony, that streak wouldn't last long.

His music volume lowered itself and he heard access codes being accepted followed by the workshop door opening. Who else comes in but the Star Spangled pain in the ass himself?

"Hey Mr. Rogers." Tony said with spite in voice.

"How is it in the neighborhood?".

Steve held a pizza box in his hand.

"You haven't come out of your 'hole' here, so I figured I'd bring you some leftovers from supper.".

"Just set it there." Tony gestured to his work table. "I don't like to be handed things.".

Steve placed the box on the table and went to leave the workshop.

Tony scoffed a bit

"What? You don't have any comment about me insulting you or about me being a smart ass 'as usual'?".

Steve stopped, not turning towards Tony.

"No." he said calmly.

Tony chuckled dryly. "What's up with you?"

Steve turned and looked towards Tony, his facial expression a combination of upset and 'I just knew this would happen, why should I even bother?'

"So you really don't remember, do you?".

"What're you talking about, Uncle Sam?". Tony looked at Steve with a face that said 'I have no idea what you are getting at.'

Steve just put on a small, sad smile and turned away.

"Nothing. It's nothing important."

With that being said, he left the workshop.

Tony went back to work, trying to figure out what Cap meant. Maybe it had something to do with last night? Considering the hangover he had, he must have been pretty wasted. He couldn't really remember anything from last night, actually...

Oh. My. God.

"JARVIS!" Tony yelled with worry and desperation. "Show me surveillance footage about an hour prior to me going to bed!". JARVIS pulled up the surveillance videos as requested on a holo-projector. As the footage started to load, Tony hope to God he hadn't done anything last night that he knew he was going to regret.

The footage played and there it was. Tony was practically dragged to his room. By Steve no less.

Then Tony saw himself basically pulling Steve in bed next to him.

"Oh God, tell me I didn't..."

The Tony on the screen was clinging to Steve, kissing on his neck. Tony felt like he was gonna be sick, his face covered in an hugely embarrassed blush.

Wait, something else was happening on screen. Steve pushed him away. He looked like he was talking.

"JARVIS, audio on.". He could now hear Steve talking to Video Tony.

_ "This isn't a game, Tony. Look, I actually care about you. Although you seem to normally hate my guts, I actually like you. "._

Tony sat and listened. He never expected this out of Steve. I mean sure he has talked to Tony with this serious tone before, too many times to count, but never about something like this.

_ "And even though I kind of like the fact that you are wanting me with you right now, I know its only through clouded judgement... I know its not anything real."._

Oh man, Steve had thing for him. When did that happened? It couldn't have been for too long, right? He sure as hell never seemed to show it openly... Or was Tony just that clueless and blind?

_ "To be honest, I don't even know why I am saying any of this to you now. I know you'll just forget about it in the morning. Then you can go back to hating my guts for whatever reasons you do and I can go back to secretly caring about you like an idiot."._

So that's what Steve had meant. He was right, Tony didn't remember any of this. Tony just wasn't sure if he was better off knowing or if he should have just stayed blissfully unaware. But Steve was right about Tony going back and hating him for his own reasons.

What were those reasons again?

Sure, Steve's different mannerisms and attitude ticked him off a little bit, but none of that was any premise for hating the guy. So what was it that made Tony feel like he did towards the guy?

Then it hit him. He didn't hate the Steve he had come to know. He hated the Steve he grew up constantly hearing about from Howard. The Steve that Howard worried about finding more than he worried about his own son in front of him that he seemed to never give 2 shits about.

So all of this was just hatred towards his dad. But his dad is long since dead, so he directs it towards the closest person he felt could have been the reason. Which unfortunately was Steve.

Alright, so Tony figured out he hated about Steve, which wasn't really anything to do with Steve. So had to mean he liked him, right? So what did he like about him?

Well, due to the footage he saw last night, Steve obviously thought about what he feels is best for others before himself. He had decent morals, something that Tony seemed to toss out the window quite often. He watches out for Tony, makes sure he eats, gets sleep. Tony fights him all along the way, but Steve means well.

His leadership skills were actually admirable. He tried his best to keep the team safe and keep the morale up. His personality seemed to help lighten everyone's spirits in those situations. He was tall, strong, fast, and valiant; the epitome of a hero.

When he sat and thought about it, there wasn't really anything he actually DIDN'T like about Steve. Tony actually really liked him. So, this meant there was another thing had to do. He hated to admit it, he hated to SO much, but it had to be done.

He had to go apologize to Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was a man on a mission. He had to find Steve and fix the problem he helped cause. Otherwise he would be burdened with the guilt, and he didn't want to deal with that.

He looked in the kitchen, the living room, in various different Rec. Rooms for Steve. He found no one. Where could he be? Then Tony mentally slapped himself in the forehead. Duh! He had a JARVIS to find Steve for him.

"JARVIS, where's-

"Captain Rogers is currently in the gym, sir."

Of course. Why didn't he think of that? Its such an obvious place. He needs to stop over-thinking everything. It makes him feel like a idiot.

He headed towards the gym, stopping at the glass door to see what Steve was doing. He was at the punching bag, which wasn't really surprising. Steve liked to box, so anytime Tony saw him in the gym he was at the punching bag.

The way Steve was currently attacking the bag was different than his normal. His punches were full of more force. They were quicker and more vicious than they have ever been. Tony watched through the glass, Steve's blows getter harder and rapidly increasing speed.

Something wasn't right.

Steve continued to attack the sandbag, an expression of anger welling on his face. Faster and faster until finally the chain snapped. The bag went flying to the other side of the gym. Steve fell down to his knees, head bowed and was breathing hard.

Tony unlocked the gym door and ran towards the fallen soldier.

"Whoa! Hey Cap, you okay?"

Steve looked over to see the engineer, still breathing heavy and face cast in a glare.

"Go away Tony."

Tony had a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Jeez, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." he said a bit taken aback. "Besides, I came here to talk to you.".

Steve looked back at Tony, anger still set in his face. "You are not exactly someone I want to talk to right now...".

Now he was just confused.

"Steve, look I know I do a lot of shit to make you mad, but this time I really don't know what I did.".

Steve furrowed his eye brows

"You didn't do anything Tony, I just really don't want you to be around right now.".

Tony scoffed. "Well, if I didn't do anything I don't see why I can't talk to you.".

Steve continued to fume

"I am too mad to talk right now, Stark.".

"Well if you're not mad at me, then what are you mad at? That sandbag?".

"No.".

"The world? Most people are.".

"NO.".

"Did Fury get you ticked about something? He does that to me all the time.".

"TONY.".

"Just let me know what you are mad about, Steve.".

"I'M MAD AT MYSELF!".

Tony's expression change into one of shock and upset. Steve's furious face eased into one of sadness.

"I am tired of getting my hopes up for something that won't ever happen. I constantly tell myself that it isn't worth it, but there is still a small part of me that just won't give it up. And last night that part got stronger. I really wish it hadn't. And I hate myself for it.".

Steve looked back at Tony and scoffed.

"You don't even know what I am talking about..."

Tony looked at Steve, empathetic.

"Actually, I do. I mean, I didn't earlier but now I do. That's actually one of the things I wanted to talk about.".

Steve became slightly worried. If Tony knew now about what happened last night, there was no way this was going to be good.

Tony sighed.

"Oooh Jeez, this is hard to do. Um, I'm sorry. For a lot of things. First, I guess for last night. I apparently toyed with your feelings. I mean, I didn't KNOW I was. I mean come on, I was completely drunk off my ass.".

Steve looked at Tony with a questioning look.

Tony stuttered a little bit.

"U-uh, maybe should just get to the point. Ahem. I'm really sorry for it. I deeply, truly am.".

Steve turned his eyes away from Tony's.

"Its fine, I mean you really couldn't have known what you were doing. You were pretty hammered.".

Tony let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, you'd think I wouldn't be able to get effected that badly with how much I regularly drink.".

Steve lightly chuckled also.

"Well, thank you for apologizing." he spoke with a sad smile on his face.

"Well keep listening, because I'm not done. I have another apology to make.".

Steve turned back towards Tony to show that he was listening. Tony understood and took a deep breath.

"I'll admit it. I have been nothing but an asshole to you from day one. I have hated you since then. But I realized it was misplaced hate.".

Steve looked a bit confused.

"Growing up, my father never shut up about you and never stopped looking for you. He was so set on YOU, that he never even gave me the time of day. As far as he was concerned, I was a waste of space. So my hate for him just built up. I bottled it up to one day unleash on him, I guess. He's dead though, so I just directed all of it towards the one that caused his obsession. And that's you.".

Steve's face became filled with shame. Tony placed a reassuring hand on Steve's shoulder and continued.

"I sat down and thought about it, tried to find something I actually hated about you. The you I actually got to know myself. But I couldn't find anything. So, I retraced my thoughts and searched for the things I might like. I found DOZENS of things. I realized there was no possible way I could actually hate you...".

Tony's mouth shaped into a bashful grin and scratched the back of his neck. Steve looked at him with surprise. He couldn't believe what he was hearing coming from Tony Stark. Of all people. The man was never sorry for anything, and he was never emotionally open like this. Especially about Howard.

Tony continued to speak.

"So for everything, all of this I put you through, I am absolutely sorry. And I'm not sorry that I apologized.".

Steve kind of chuckled at that last statement.

"I'm pretty sure that is an oxymoron...".

Tony just shrugged

"Whatever. It doesn't matter, right?".

Steve slightly grinned.

"I guess it doesn't.".

Tony was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"Anyway, there was something I still needed to tell you.".


	5. Chapter 5

Steve's eyes went wide in surprise. He didn't believe what was happening right now. Tony said that he still had something to talk about, but his lips were a bit preoccupied with Steve's at the moment.

This kiss was different from the sloppy one from the night before. This one was way more controlled and gentle, but it held a great amount of feeling. And it was just as enjoyable.

Tony separated their lips and smirked.

"I figured that you could use a little do-over from last night. Y'know, now that we're on equal terms and all.".

Steve nodded feverishly .

"Sounds like a plan.".

Tony wore a grin on face.

"And I thought that you were the man with the plans, Cap?".

He moved his lips to Steve's jawline, beginning to leave kisses in a trail down to Steve's neck.

Steve began to get lost within the gentle bliss, but quickly snapped back to reality. He pushed Tony away from himself, leaving the brunette in a state of confusion.

"Sorry." Steve apologized.

"Later. Tonight. Got some things I should do first. Shower. Food?".

Tony looked like he was debating, as if he had any choice in decision. He slowly nodded his head.

" Fine. I'll take your word for it.".

So Steve got his shower and went to eat dinner. Tony joined him for dinner, and they talked. They had some catching up to do now that they weren't at ends with each other. One subject that popped up was how weirded out the team might be when they found out. There was no "if" in the equation. Natasha was one hell of a spy and Clint is alway perched lord knows where. If they tried to hide anything, it would have been found out in no time.

All in all, the 2 enjoyed their conversing.

It was rather pleasant.

The sky had finally gotten dark. Night had fallen, and Steve was a man of his word.

They decided to go to Steve's room. Tony figured it should be a place comfortable to Steve since it was no doubt going to be a new experience for him.

Well, that and Tony wanted to make sure Steve was reminded of what they were about to do every time he would get ready for bed. I mean Tony was allowed to have a little fun with it, wasn't he~?

They kissed, gentle nips being left on each other's lips and tongues waltzing together. They moved towards the bed, tripping over its side and falling on top of it. Tony leaned on top of Steve, their lips never breaking. He started to slip his hands under Steve's shirt. Steve shivered at the touch.

Tony broke the kiss and let out an airy chuckle.

"What's the matter? Are my hands cold?"

Steve shook his head.

"No. They're really warm, actually. I had a phantom chill. They happen every once and a while.".

"Does it have to do with you being a used-to-be Capsicle?"

Tony's tone was set in slight confusion, but still had a light-hearted feel.

Steve thought about it for a moment.

"I guess so. I mean it would make sense.

Tony's mouth curled into a seductive smirk.

"Well then, maybe I should stay close and keep you warm~".

Tony started to remove Steve's shirt as he left little nips and bites down Steve's neck, search for his sweet spot.

He almost didn't notice Steve's reaction. He lightly flinched, but reacted with a quiet grace to Tony's discovery. It was like a bunny hiding from a fox, trying not to cause much commotion. But that light flinch was the small snap of the twig. The fox had found the bunny.

He focused on that one spot on Steve's neck, sucking and nipping on the spot to pull out a reaction. Steve shivered again underneath him, but still remained silent. Tony removed himself from Steve's neck, and looked up at the blonde.

"Y'know Steve," he started. "The walls may not be ENTIRELY soundproof, but they're pretty damn close. And besides, the only ones in the tower are you and I. Plus JARVIS, but he doesn't bother anyone.".

Tony slide his hand down lower on Steve's body, causing Steve to make a quiet sound coming from his throat.

Tony grinned.

"That being said, you should know it is absolutely, PERFECTLY okay to be vocal in this situation. Not good to keep it trapped inside. Its bad for your health, or somethin'...".

"Sorry.".

Steve's voice sounded really worried. A blush rose to his face.

"I'm just not used to these sorts of situations...".

Tony looked at him bewildered, but then it clicked. He looked at Steve in disbelief.

"No way. Are you saying that you've never- Never?".

Steve's blush deepened.

"You saw the photos. I wasn't exactly what people would've called 'attractive' before the serum, and after the serum I was preoccupied by, well, war...".

A devilish smirk grew on Tony's lips.

"Ohooooh~ In that case Cap'n, you just sit back and let me take care of you...".

Tony attacked Steve with a renewed vigor. He was trying his best to keep the rate nice and easy. It was tough task, Tony thought, especially when he knew he was the FIRST to touch Steve in the ways that he was going to touch him. Tony started kissing Steve downwards on his chest and moving his hand even lower down Steve's body. The hand lingered in a specific area, teasing smaller points around the main point of interest.

Steve let out an uncharacteristically soft whimper. Tony just smirked as his hand continued to tease around the area, his mouth nipping at the broad area of Steve's chest. Steve was slowly melting like ice underneath him, and Tony loved it.

Steve was lightly groaning as Tony continued.

"You are a tease, Stark...".

"Aren't I though?". Tony said with a wink towards the blonde. He decided it was enough teasing for now and moved his hand towards Steve's zipper. He could feel Steve through the pants. He was already pretty hard.

Tony chuckled at the sight.

"At ease, soldier.". He said playfully.

Steve's blush deepened even more. He was red like a tomato. Tony smirked and went back to business. He undid the rest of Steve's pants and pulled down the front of his boxers, as if to inspect the situation.

Steve's breathing got harder as Tony took him into his mouth. Tony teased at the head, while at the same time was giving the rest some attention, stroking and fondling as he went. Steve still fought hard to keep himself from making much noise. Unsatisfied with that, Tony gave Steve a light slap to his thigh. This helped release the small moan Steve was holding in. Tony chuckled, the vibrations were felt throughout Steve's lower region. This pulled out a little more noise. They were making progress.

Steve wrapped his fingers into Tony's short hair, his panting getting heavier as he tried to stop himself from bucking his hips. He knew he was nearing the edge.

"Tony..." He managed to breathe out just barely.

Tony patted thigh reassuringly, letting Steve know he understood. Tony continued on, making sure to allow Steve that moment of release.

With a few more strokes, Steve moaned out his loudest noise yet as he fell over the edge. Tony took it all in, savoring the taste knowing he would be the only one who would even be allowed a taste. As he pulled away, he looked at the fallen captain. He appeared rather disheveled, vulnerable. Never had he thought he would see Captain America in such a manner.

It was absolutely gorgeous.

Steve looked at the brunette, breathing erratically and wearing an apologetic look.

"I-I'm sorry." He lightly whispered out.

Tony just smiled at him.

"Don't be. You haven't done anything wrong. You've been a perfect little soldier...".

Steve looked back him, a light, bashful smile on his face.

Tony started to fully remove Steve's pants, then continued to remove his own clothing. Before he started on the pants, he pulled a small tube out of his pocket. He lifted it up matter-of-factly.

"Travel sized. Y'now, in case the urge comes around while you're out and about.".

Steve snorted out a short laugh.

"To each his own, I suppose.".

"To each his own." Tony reiterated, setting the bottle aside and finishing the removal of his pants.

Tossing his bottoms to the floor, he reached back for the small tube. He opened it, slathering a bit of the contents on his fingers. Steve looked at Tony a little leery. "Don't worry." Tony assured. "It's just to help things run 'smoother', so to speak.".

He laid back on top of Steve's chest, looking up and kissing around his jawline once more. He then began to push 2 fingers into Steve's opening.

Steve breathed in a sharp breath, wincing at the sudden insertion. Tony crashed his lips into Steve's in a short kiss.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I know, I should have warned you." Tony said in urgent apology.

"It hurts at first, but it gets better. I promise. You're just REALLY tight, so it might take a minute.".

Steve was trying to calm his breathing and get used to the unfamiliar presence. Tony could hear Steve's heart beating a mile a minute. He kept his fingers stationary so Steve could get used to the feeling. When Steve's heartbeat slowed, he proceeded by slowly moving his fingers in and out.

With every movement, Tony felt Steve shudder beneath him. The first few movements produced more winces from Steve, but they slowly transformed into small moans of approval and encouragement. Tony slightly picked up the pace of his fingers, occasionally wiggling them lightly.

"Ah! T-there...".

Steve whimpered out in a low tone. Tony had just hit the spot, but he slowly extracted his fingers. This caused Steve to groan out in need. Tony lined himself up with Steve's opening.

He leaned in towards Steve's ear, kissing it lightly before whispering.

"I know, Steve. Don't worry, I will help you...".

Tony gently slid himself in, softly groaning. Steve was still tight. Steve quivered beneath him like a fallen leaf, still not used to the sensation. Tony remained still, not wanting to hurt Steve. A short moment passed until he heard a voice.

"It's okay Tony. You can move...".

Tony looked at Steve in disbelief, a worried tone in his voice.

"Are you absolutely sure?".

Steve smirked and huffed out a chuckle.

"I'm a big man. I can handle it, I promise.".

Tony sighed.

"And you are a man of your word...".

He laid one more soft kiss on Steve's lips before starting a pace. It was slow and careful. Tony watched Steve's face and could tell he was holding back a few pained groans, but soon his face relaxed. His head rolled back slightly and he grabbed on to the back of Tony's neck. His hips bucked and he began matching Tony's pace thrust for thrust. They developed a fluid rhythm. Tony picked up the pace and Steve would keep up move for move.

Tony left quick kisses all along Steve's neck and jawline, unable to focus one spot for long. He could feel the knot in his stomach forming, a feeling he knew all too well.

"Ah, Fu-... Steve.". Tony felt like his body was going to spontaneously combust.

Steve was panting heavy along with Tony's thrusts.

"I... Know... Me t- Too.".

It was only a few more thrusts, and Tony completely fell off the edge, Steve following soon after. Steve had another big chill feeling Tony's warmth inside of him. Tony had been laying on the blonde's chest and felt the man quake beneath him. Through his panting, he was able to speak.

"Was that another phantom chill?".

Steve lightly shook his head, still a bit dazed.

"No. That there was a Tony Chill.".

"A 'Tony Chill'?". Tony tiredly chuckle.

Steve could feel the vibration of Tony's laugh inside of his chest. It was warm and inviting.

They laid there for a moment in a comfortable silence.

Steve broke it speaking in a soft voice.

"Hey Tony?".

"Yeah, Cap?".

"Next time, I get to be in control.".

Tony smirked.

"Unlike you, I can't make that promise~".

"C'mere." Tony wrapped his arms around Steve in an embrace.

His mind was clear. He had Steve close to him. He felt Steve with him in that serene moment.

And he didn't hate the fact that he absolutely loved it.


	6. Bonus Chapter

A couple days had past before anyone had returned to the tower. After getting whatever work they had for the day done, Tony and Steve made sure to spend their time "wisely", as Tony put it. And Steve had to agree that it was time well spent~

It was about 7 in the morning. Steve was on his way into the kitchen to make breakfast when he smelled a familiar scent of brewed coffee. When he finally entered the kitchen, he put on a jovial smile.

"Dr. Banner! Good Morning.". Steve said in a happy, surprised tone. Bruce gestured towards Steve with his coffee cup, a light smile gracing his face.

"G'Morning Captain.".

Steve was pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down at the table to talk.

He took a sip of his water and spoke.

"I didn't know you were back. What time did'ya get in?".

"It was later last night, probably around 2 in the morning."

Bruce explained. "I tried to keep quiet so I didn't wake anyone.".

Steve sort waved off that comment.

"Nah, you wouldn't have bothered anyone. Clint and Natasha have been gone on a field mission, and Tony RARELY sleeps. And I'm sort of a heavy sleeper, so you wouldn't have bothered anyone.".

Bruce gave Steve a questioning look.

"So you were left here with-"

The doctor was interrupted by sound of the main door opening, revealing Natasha and Clint.

"Tower, sweet freakin' Tower!". Clint said in an agitated but relieved tone as he plopped on the nearest couch, face first. Natasha just rolled her eyes. Steve looked at him and chuckled.

"Well hello to you, too.".

Clint gave a small wave in Steve's direction, not moving his body from the couch. Steve grinned and looked back to Bruce.

"Sorry Bruce, what were you saying?".

Bruce cleared is throat.

"What I was saying was that you were left here with Tony and you guys somehow managed not to kill each other?".

Natasha walked over towards the table and sat down.

" I was actually wondering the same thing. Tony IS still alive right?".

Steve chuckled lightheartedly.

"Yes, he's alive. And it actually didn't turn out as bad as you'd think. The first day was kinda rough, but being stuck by ourselves actually kinda HELPED.".

He scratched the side of his face and continued.

"We came to understand each other better, and now we aren't at each other's throats.".

Both Bruce and Natasha gave him a questioning look while Clint lifted his head up from the couch and scoffed, saying what was on all of their minds.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it.".

Bruce went back to drinking his coffee while Natasha was telling Steve bits and pieces about the mission they were on. Tony then came walking into the kitchen humming the tune of "Welcome To The Jungle" by Guns 'n' Roses.

He somehow fit a "'Mornin' Cap~" into the melody as he walked over to Steve, placing a kiss on his cheek and ruffled his bed head.

Bruce involuntarily spit out his coffee, Natasha's eyes went wide, Clint's mouth was flapping and trying to form words, and Steve's went red in embarrassment. Tony just nonchalantly walked over to the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup.

"No one told me The Breakfast Club had a meeting today.".

He spoke as if nothing just happened. He grabbed his cup and went over to the table and sat beside Steve. He laid his hand on top of Steve's whose was laying on the table.

He looked at the expressions of the rest of the team, then looked back to Steve.

" What's their problem?".

Steve looked over to Tony, a blush still on his cheeks but a serious look worn on his face.

"So this was your plan of bringing it out gently for them?".

Tony was drinking his coffee, only half listening

"Hm? I dunno..." Tony stated muffled, shrugging at the question.

"No." Clint managed to finally blurb out. "No no no no no no no. You CANNOT be serious.".

Natasha snapped out of her shock and turned towards him.

"Clint. Calm down, what's the big problem?".

Clint got off of the couch and began to walk over to the table, telling of his concerns.

"If Steve and Tony are a "thing", that means- well, Tony's involved so I'm sure you can figure it out. It was bad enough when they would argue outside their rooms!".

Natasha looked at him slightly unsure of what he was getting at. Clint pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"My room is right next to Steve's and a straight shot down from Tony's. And the walls only can muffle out so much noise...".

Both Clint and Natasha turned to hear Bruce stifle a laughter. He felt for the guy, but he thought it was too unfortunate not the laugh a little bit. Steve turned away bashfully, nervously clearing his throat. Tony had a look on his face that showed that he was thinking, which all the others knew couldn't be a good thing.

That is when Tony got an idea.

An awful idea.

A delightfully, awful idea.

"Well, I am off to the lab." Tony said innocently, finishing his coffee. "Stuff to build, busy busy busy.". He got up to leave, then turned to Steve.

"And Steve, I need to speak with you later. I have something I would like to privately discuss.".

Steve looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay...?".

Tony winked at him and started to leave again. Before he completely disappeared down the hallway, he turned towards Clint, knowing he would see the look on Tony's face.

It was a wicked grin. It wasn't quite the same as the Grinch's in the animated cartoon, but it was pretty damn close. Clint hit his head on the table and groaned with a small sobbing sound, knowing what he was in for.

Needless to say, Clint didn't sleep well that night. Or many nights afterward.

WRITER'S NOTES

I would like to thank everyone who read and actually liked this story enough to want to keep reading it lol. (And my BFFL Lauren who read through the chapters before I posted them and gave me the encouragement to keep going).

This story started out as an experiment, trying to write something that wasn't just fluffy or humorous. I wanted to try my hand and writing something a little "harder" so to speak and actually have a story that built up to the point and wasn't just a one chapter thing. I worked hard on this story and it is now like a dear child to me.

So thank you to all my readers I love ya all !(no homo lol)


End file.
